Alois X Reader: Secrets
by jokerXharley774
Summary: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY GUYS! This is my first Alois X Reader! You have a crush on Alois, and want to keep it a secret. What you don't know is that he has a secret of his own. Will you confess your love to him or let your fear cloud your mind? One-Shot, there might be some OOC but you decide if there is. Hope you enjoy! (: I DO NOT OWN ALOIS OR OTHER CHARACTERS IN THE STORY!


Remember(:

" " Means talking

' ' Means thought

It was after lunch time and you were helping one of the Timber with lunch clean up. He was the chef so he really didn't have to clean up, only make food for dinner tonight. You were going to cleaning up the dinner table that Alois had already eaten on. You actually had a crush on the little devil of an Earl, of course you both couldn't end up together because he was an Earl, and you were just a lowly maid. You first fell in love with him when he and his mysterious butler, which now you know his name was Claude, picked you up from the filthy streets. You had lost your family one day in a wretched fire; you hated fire and would run away if it ever flashed in front of your eyes. But Alois helped you back up on your feet, you loved him for that because he really didn't need to. Sometimes you lay awake at night wondering what would happen if he did love you. You thought he would give you a million kisses every day, maybe dance with you at random times, maybe even go out to town to show everyone the love between you both.

You sighed in content, not noticing there was someone behind you.

"My dear _, are you slacking off from your duties?" said the stranger, you already knew who it was.

Your body went stiff and your eyes widened, the stranger snickered behind you.

"My l-lord! I-I'm terribly s-sorry!" you turned around quickly and bowed.

Alois then puts his hand on your cheek.

You start blushing madly.

"um..m-my lord..?" you stutter.

"_..." he whispers as he leans up close to your face.

You start to shake at close proximity, you then dropped the dining table silverware on the floor, and the plate shatters.

Alois is only an inch away from your face; you can feel his breath on your lips.

"Your highness" Claude said calmly.

Alois stopped and turned around to look at Claude.

"What is it now Claude?" Alois said annoyed.

"Master Ciel is here, your highness" he said.

Alois sighed.

"Alright, I'll be there in a moment"

Alois turned back to look at you with his famous smirk that you loved, you blushed again.

"My dear _, may we finish this up later"

"Uhhh…" before you could answer him back, Alois kissed you on the cheek and ran out the door. You blushed again but this time you looked as if you were about to faint.

'What is up with him? Why is he being like this? Maybe he knows you like him, but only Hanna knows' you thought.

You gasp.

'Could Hanna have told him? No, she couldn't! A servant telling their master a secret that should only be kept between servants!' you thought.

"_!" Claude yelled brining you out of your daze.

"Y-yes Claude?" you stuttered.

"Get our guests some Earl Gray Tea, hurry now, we can't have them waiting!" Claude yelled as he went out the door.

"Right away sir!"

You run into the kitchen to tell Timber if he could make you some Earl Gray tea an put it on a tray for the guests. He nods and gets to work; you grab all the silverware that was on the floor and go to clean them, then you use a broom for the broken plate. By the time you were done the tea was ready, you grabbed the tray and thanked Timber on your way out to the lounge room.

Once there you held the tray with one hand and knocked on the door. You got used to doing that, it took forever though. You would always drop everything, but Hanna taught you how to cope with it, now you got a hold of it better. You heard Alois say come in, so in you came. You saw Alois smile as he saw you, you smiled back. Claude looked a little aggravated, was it because of you or something else?

You then looked at his guests, you didn't look for too long because it would be rude. On the sofa was a young boy who looked around yours and Alois's age. He had one blue eye, the other was covered by an eye patch, dark navy-blue hair. Behind him was a tall man, he was dressed in a black butler suit and had black hair, just like Claude. But instead his eyes were crimson red.

You set the tea down on the coffee table.

"Ciel! Meet my new maid, _! Isn't she the cutest thing?" Alois said as he came over to hug you.

You blushed, this was bad. He shouldn't be doing this in front of his guests.

You looked at the young boy named Ciel, Alois then let you go.

"It is very nice to meet sir" you curtsied.

"The pleasure is mine miss_, my name is Earl Ciel Phantomhive and this is my butler, Sebastian Michaelis" Ciel said as he smiled. "Very nice to meet you madam" said Sebastian. You smiled back at the both of them. Alois hated that Ciel was smiling at you like that; you were his and his alone.

"_, you should be going back to work now" Alois said with anger.

You looked at Alois, he looked angry at you, you almost cried but held it in.

"Yes, your higness" you bowed. You then turned to look at Ciel.

"It was very nice to meet you Lord Phantomhive" you bowed. Ciel stood up.

Ciel kissed the back of your hand.

"Till we meet again my dear" Ciel said.

You blushed at his words and went out the door.

It was surprising indeed.

*2 hours later*

You finished all your duties and now you were resting in the garden. Today was just plain weird. I mean Alois almost kissed you! KISSED YOU! Your heart started to pound when you think back about it. Just him being so close to your face made you almost collapse, if only Claude didn't ruin it. You looked up at the sky.

"It sure is peaceful out here" you say.

"It sure is"

You turn around, only to see Hanna standing behind you.

"Oh! Hello Hanna, how are you?" you ask.

"I'm doing well" you could tell she was lying.

Alois doesn't really treat her nice, I heard that he was the one who messed up her left eye that was all bandaged up. He worked her to the bone. But, why didn't he do that to you? You were happy that he didn't, but you were still very curious.

"So how are you doing _?" she says as she sits right by you.

"I'm a little confused" you say

She looks at you weird for a second, and then tells you to continue.

"Well…."

15 minutes later you are finished telling her what was bothering you.

"Ah, I see" she says.

"Um, by the way Hanna, did you tell Alois how I felt about him?" you ask.

"Of course not, I would ever"

"Oh.." you look down at your feet "then what was all that about today?"

Hanna looks at you, but then notices a little purple boy trying to hide behind the water fountain.

She laughs and you look up at her.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Did it ever occur to you that the young highness might like you _?"

You thought about it for a minute.

"That can't be true Hanna" you say as you stand up and look at the ground, your (hair color) hair falls into both sides of your face.

"Why ever not?" she asks

"He is a lord; I am but a lowly servant, nothing more, nothing less" You walk away in full depression.

Hanna looks back at the fountain only to know that the young boy has run off.

"This will turn out all well, it will be very entertaining" she smiles and walks back into the Trancy Household.

It was dinner time and you had the honor of putting out the silverware again. You made sure that you wouldn't drop them this time, and that no sneak attack from Alois occurred. You were all done and help set the food down with Timber. Hanna, Thompson, and Canterbury all came in at the same time, so all of you talked together while waiting for the young highness. Alois smiled at you, you smiled back of course.

"Claude!"

"Yes, your highness?"

"I would like _ to join me at the dinner table"

Everyone's eyes widened and they froze where they were.

"But your highness, she is just a lowly maid"

Your eyes started to water. Yeah you knew that you were only lowly maid, but shouting it out to everyone wasn't ok with you. It was like saying you peed your bed; don't want anyone to know, and then one of your friends starts yelling it out loud, then everyone would make fun of you.

"NO! What I say goes! Now set up a place for _!" he yelled.

You stood there, while they set up a place for you near Alois.

Everyone smiled except Claude.

"Now my dear _ eat to your hearts content" he smiled as he grabbed some of the cheesey potatoes and put it on his plate.

You smiled at him, "Thank you your Highness.."

You both happily ate and talked, while all the rest of the servants looked at you happily, EXCEPT CLAUDE.

After dinner you went straight to your high class bedroom, yes you didn't have a servant quarter. You told Alois that you didn't really like changing in front of other people, even though Hanna was a girl, you still didn't feel right. He said alright and gave you a (favorite color) room. You told him that this was not a room that you should live in, but he insisted anyway, so you eventually said ok. You got out of your maids dress and put your (2nd favorite color) nightgown on, once you were done you hear rain drops fall, You hoped that it wouldn't thunder, you hated thunder, it was too noisy. You quickly crawled under the covers, wrapping yourself all nice and cozy to go to sleep. When you started to close your eyes a flash of lightning went off, followed by a loud booming sound.

"Oh great! I just had to jinx it didn't I?" you said with sarcasm.

You turn to look away from the window, hoping that you could get to sleep but another surprise happened. Alois slammed your door open and closed, and immediately jumped in your bed.

"_! Please hide me!"

"Heh?! From what?!"

Before he could say anything else, lightning went off again, followed by thunder. Alois put a pillow over his head trying to block the sound, you laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" he asks grumpy

"It's just you look so cute your highness" you laugh even more now as he blushes.

After your done laughing, you and Alois talk to get his mind off the thunder.

"Um… Your Highness?"

"Please _, call me Alois, no need to be formal with me"

"Oh right, well umm Alois?" you ask

"Yes _?"

"What was up with the "thing" that happened this morning?"

Alois looks at you and then starts to smirk.

"I forgot about that, we still didn't get to finish did we?"

You blush, bright red.

"Well.. I…. ummmmmm"

Alois puts a finger on your lips, you stop talking.

"_, I ….."

"Yes Alois? What is it?"

"I….I…I love you _. I loved you ever since I first laid my eyes on you on the streets. And even though you're my servant, I still have feelings for you."

Your eyes widen, and you begin to blush even more.

"I….I love you too Alois….but…." you trail off looking depressed

"But what _?"

"I am a servant, you are a lord. We can neve-"before you could finish your sentence, Alois has already brought your lips into a gentle kiss. You kiss him back, but more passionate now. You both break for air, and look into each other's eyes.

"I don't *pant pant* care!" he says

Your eyes begin to water as Alois held you close. You were so happy at the event that was taking place right now. You were happy that he was finally yours, and all this time that you had together, you would take it wisely. And he was happy that you belonged to him and he would kill anyone that looked at you. You both were precious to one another.

"You know Alois" you start with a smirk "I'm not a very good kisser, would you mind helping me out?"

Alois then began his famous smirk that you love so much; it sends chills down your spine, in a good way though.

"Of course my dear and don't worry, we have all night to practice"

You blush as the both of you lean in.

"Yes we do"


End file.
